HvV Coalition
The Heroes .vs. Villains Coalition, simply ' '''was the dominant alliance in ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains. The alliance consisted of Dodger, Keemstar, LaurenZSide, LifeSimmer, NickDominates, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Sky Williams. Following the Double Eviction, the coalition was disbanded into two-prexisting alliance of Life, Keem, and Nick and the other, Sky M., Dodger, and Lauren. Kacey became an affiliate to Sky's alliance. Members * Dodger * Keemstar * LaurenZSide * LifeSimmer * NickDominates * SkyDoesMinecraft * Sky Williams Alliance History Formation The alliance was first formed in Week 3, following Nick's nomination. Life's alliance and Sky's alliance combined their forces to save Nick in order to evict Kaleidow. Early Success The coalition's success continued through several weeks. After Sky M.'s victory of Head of Household, with Life's Care Package, the group evicted the Villain Zombi. Following the clique disbandment, the coalition continued its victory run. Through Dodger's Head of Household, their target shifted to Rice, who was unpopular with the house. This target changed to Dan after Rice's POV win, causing his eviction. Double Eviction At the first eviction, The coalition successfully managed to get Rice out of the game. However, this dominant alliance would together not dominate to the end as Keem won HOH and nominated Kacey as she was a huge target in the house and Sky W as pawn with the houses target being Kacey but with Keem's true target being Sky W. After Kacey won the power of veto removing herself off the nomination block, Keem named Nick as the replacement nominee. At the second eviction, Keem successfully got Sky W evicted from the big brother house in a 3-2 vote as Life, Lauren and Kacey supported this power move, permanently disbanding the Sky M/Sky W duo for the remainder of the season. Sky W's elimination mid game was known for possibly being the turning point of the season as Life, Nick and Keem managed to successfully dominate the rest of the game by winning most of the HOH and POV competitions and they advanced to the final 3, after they were lying very low at the beginning of the season. Divided After Sky W's eviction, the whole coalition broke apart. Keem, Nick and Life formed an alliance together away from Sky M while Sky M and Lauren where kinda in an alliance and with Kacey being affiliate to Sky M's alliance. Kacey and Lauren became HOH the first two weeks following the double eviction. Their targets were both Keem and Life. Their hopes of getting both of them out failed as their social games were too powerful with the other houseguests. During Kaceys HOH ring, Nick won the power of veto, removing his ally life of the block, and Kacey had no choice but to nominate her semi rival Dodger as the replacement. Because Nick, Life and Lauren saw Dodger as a big floater in the game, they decided to vote her out over Keem. Dodger was evicted in a 3-1 vote making Kaceys first HOH ring non successful as her targets Keem and Life were not eliminated. During Laurens HOH ring, Keemstar won the power of veto taking him off the block. Lauren decided to nominate Kacey in Keems place, and at eviction, Keem and Nick easily controlled the vote causing Kacey to be evicted in a 2-1 vote. Seeing as Lauren as the biggest threat in the end, Life won the Head of Household and Power of Veto kept the Lauren and Sky M. as the final nominations. After forcing a tie, Life ultimately evicted Lauren. With Lauren's eviction, Life, Nick, and Keem reformed one last time to evict the other Sky. The three went on as the final 3 of the season. In the final challenge, Keem won and chose to evict Nick due to his magnificent social game. Crowned Winner In the finale, the jury favored Life's ability to position herself as the leader of her alliance, continously placing in the majority, carefully maneuvered moves and social game over Keem's chaotic yet strategic moves. Category:Alliances